


Nyctophobia

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, HC where ryuji has a phobia of the dark, M/M, Nyctophobia, the others are there but in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: ‘Alright, Ryuji, you can do this… just try not to focus on the piercin’ darkness and you’ll be good.’





	Nyctophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing with my HC train!
> 
> Ryukita discord server helping me with my HC's

Bright lights, sound of chattering muffled by the endless noise of chips clicking and roulette wheels ringing, the drowning smell of cigarette smoke. All of these things Ryuji hated, they distracted him too easily, sending the blond unwanted memories. With a low mutter and a shake of his head, he tried his best to ignore the sounds and follows the others teens as they make their way deeper into Sae’s palace. Things were going fine… until they got to that dark ass maze and Ryuji’s heart caught in his throat. He swallowed deep, a shiver running down his spin as he stared into the pitch-black room before him. 

 

Ryuji could feel his body began to shake and tremble, flashes of being locked in the closet and crying out for his mother to find him echoed in his mind. Skull didn’t know he was backing up until he felt Fox’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“Skull, are you alright?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m just cold.” He shrugs off the hand and follows Joker before the artist could say anything else.

 

_ ‘Alright, Ryuji, you can do this… just try not to focus on the piercin’ darkness and you’ll be good.’ _

 

The first few steps into the maze was going find, Ryuji put one foot in front of the other with the limited light from the hallway. Until the door slammed shut, making him yelp and pulging the rest of the room into utter darkness. Now, the shaking had ramped up in frequency, he swears he could hear his father’s echoing steps and drunken yelling. Ryuji muttered under his breath and wrapped his arms around his body, unaware of the others picking up on his distress. His chest is tight and he’s taking several gasping breaths before someone speaks up.

 

“Skull, are-”

 

“I’m fine!” He snaps without thinking and goes back into his shell.

 

“Skull.” Footsteps, someone’s approaching him, but he can’t see who it is. “Ryuji.” the voice is soft and the blond raises his head as much as he can. “It’s me, Yusuke. I am going to take your hand, so please do not panic, okay?”

 

Ryuji can see the outline of the artist as he slowly moves his hand in his direction. At first, he wants to jump back and protect his body, but Yusuke repeats what he says. 

 

“O-Okay.” Ryuji can feel tears pricking the side of his eyes as the taller teen takes his hand.

 

The blond moves to hug him, sobbing and shaking, begging in a broken voice to leave the maze. He hears Joker respond and another hand rubs gently at his back, a strong smell of coffee suddenly over took his senses.

 

“Fox… do you have a good grip on him?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Okay. Ryuji.” Akira speaks softly and Skull pulls his face out of the artist’s suit to look at him. “We’re leaving, okay? Can you walk?”

 

Ryuji doesn’t trust the condition of his legs and he solemnly shakes his head.

 

“Okay, that’s fine. Fox, think you can carry him?”

 

There’s some shifting around and the blond finds himself lifted onto Yusuke’s back.

 

“I can, but you have to take me off the front lines.”

 

Joker nods and tells Queen to step in for him. After that, they’re moving, but Ryuji pays no attention to the movement. He’s trying to calm down, but his body refuses. He’s still shaking, still crying, still begging to be let out of the dark. Eventually, they leave the maze and enter the safe room, where Fox sets him down into one of the chairs. 

 

Ryuji takes deep breaths, knowing that the trauma is behind him… for now. Fox gently rubs his back and kneels down to the blond’s eye level. His mask is up and his stormy gray eyes are full of concern; Ryuji can smell the paint clinging to the tall teen and he finds comfort in it. Skull leans forward, tiredly pushing his forehead to the dark haired artist’s. He’s too drained to notice the burning feeling of several pair of eyes on him.

 

“We’re stopping here for now.” Akira commands and pulls out his phone quickly.

 

Leather clad pants change to plaid covered school plants and Ryuji can feel that old metaverse strain on his body. He hadn't moved his head when Akira knelt down to join Yusuke. He places his hand on Ryuji’s knee, grabbing his attention as tired brown eyes raise to look at him.

 

“You okay?”

 

A tired nod as he moves back, swaying slightly on his feet in the process. Yusuke and Akira reach out to steady him.

 

“I-I’m fine, prolly just got hit by some shadow’s BS status move.” Ryuji waves off the looks, and before the curly haired leader can say anything, he turns to leave.

 

Once at the abandoned station, Ryuji leans against one of the pillows and chokes back his tears. He throws his arm over his face, hiccuping between stifled sobs. Ryuji doesn't hear anyone approaching him until a hand rests on his arm and pulls it away. The blond jumps and stares up at Yusuke’s stoic expression, watching as the artist takes his hands in his. He gently brushes his thumbs over the back of his hands.

 

“It’s alright.”

 

Something so simple, so caring, that it broke the blond and he found himself burying his face in that white shirt.

 

“T-this is so shitty.” He sobs and grips the back of Yusuke’s shirt. “I ain’t a kid, some little baby whose scared of the dark. And- And I effed up the Palace run, I made us leave. I-I’m the one who had the shitty breakdown.”

 

Yusuke rubs his back and kisses the top of his head. “Fear is normal, it’s what makes us human. As for leaving the metaverse, it was Akira’s decision, something that was made because he was worried about you as was the rest of us.”

 

Ryuji muttered out “Could’ve left me in the safe room-”

 

“Heavens no.” Yusuke lifts up his face to stare into his eyes. “I, nor would anyone else, be comfortable leaving you by yourself, to deal with your attack. The thought of going through a palace without you would never feel right. You’re always there and not having you with us is something I never want to think about.”

 

“You’re just sayin’ that.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

Ryuji rubs his eyes and sniffs. “C-Can I spend the night with you? I don’t wanna go home.”

 

Yusuke gives him a soft smile. “Of course.”

 

The train pulls up a few seconds later, Ryuji’s grip on Yusuke never wavers, even as they return to his apartment and fall asleep in each other’s embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ryuji, at least Yusuke and Akira had his back.


End file.
